


I Am Alone

by Cottia



Series: Mega Mis [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Brick!Club, Filk, Gen, Missing Scene, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottia/pseuds/Cottia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Brick!Club wanted a rap battle between Sister Simplice and Javert in 1.7.6.</p><p>...this is not exactly that.  Riffing off Boublil/Schoenberg, if the musical was ten days long, Simplice improvs lies like a badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alone

**Javert** [to the portress]  
Honoured Madame  
I am a man of the law  
I'm searching for a convict here  
I mean you no harm  
You know him not  
He is a dangerous man  
He will have lied  
A man who broke his parole  
Will break his word

[to Simplice]  
\- Has Jean Valjean entered this home?

 **Simplice**  
\- In Justice' name, I am alone.

 **Javert**  
When a convict tears his papers  
When he takes another name  
By deceiving honest Christians  
He compounds his former shame.  
For the sake of law and justice  
To protect society  
When a man cannot be trusted  
We will never let him be.  
Though you may not see the danger  
He has still the strength of ten  
Though he dares to play the master  
He is not your "Madeleine"

 **Simplice**  
You think that I, who never lie  
Would choose tonight to break my promise?  
Do you believe the Holy Church  
Has begun now to shelter convicts?  
God have mercy on his soul  
We render Caesar all.

 **Javert**  
I do not doubt your intentions  
Please forgive my manner, for  
It may be you are mistaken  
He has tricked us both before.  
Have you checked every door?  
Can you say that you are sure?

 **Simplice**  
All his valuables are missing  
Read these letters, you will learn  
When he went to the Assizes  
He did not plan to return

 **Javert** [reading]  
So he thinks a little money  
Means he needn't do his time  
All his charity is tainted  
It does not erase his crime

 **Simplice**  
Yet the sinner's wealth is given  
To the righteous in their turn  
M'sieur Curé takes this money  
So the poor may eat and learn.

 **Javert**  
Through his freedom he would mock me  
He would make the law a lie  
Though he thinks his past's behind him  
There are things that never die  
Cut and run, though he's gone  
He will still be Jean Valjean.

**Author's Note:**

> To my shame, I have recorded this. I have never had singing lessons, and I blithely wander through keys to make stuff stay within my range. FOR REFERENCE ONLY: http://chirb.it/pm0Pg2
> 
> ETA:  
> \- Tumblr post of this with audio, for Mega Mis collation purposes: http://frauleindrosselmeyer.tumblr.com/post/51420897564/i-am-alone-mega-mis-1-7-6-simplice-is-a-fibbing
> 
> \- Oh my gosh, someone covered me!  
> http://decourf.tumblr.com/post/51470308551/frauleindrosselmeyer-decourf-so-i-saw-this


End file.
